Shall We Date : Tokyo Ghoul version
by vocaberry
Summary: Biasanya Kaneki yang akan menunggu Touka jika mereka janjian bertemu. Bagaimana kalau itu terbalik? Touka yang menunggu Kaneki karena sebuah kebodohan. First TG fanfic/Bad Summary. RnR please


**Shall We Date : Tokyo Ghoul version**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recommended Song : Christian Bautista - Beautiful Girl

Disclaimed : Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Little talk : Fanfic pertama untuk fandom Tokyo Ghoul. Daur ulang Fanfic yang ngendep di laptop ._. jadi TouKen version. Judulnya juga ngambil dari game sim dating android kekeke... Hope you all like ^^ jangan lupa RnR nya minaa-san~~ onegai ^^

* * *

At Rikugien Park

Angin dingin berhembus riang menyentuh apa saja yang dilewatinya. Hari menjelang malam, kira-kira pukul 6 sore. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, kesana kemari mengeluarkan suara derapan langkah dari alas kaki mereka. Hampir semuanya memakai syal tebal, topi rajut ataupun penutup telinga untuk melengkapi pakaian tebal yang mereka kenakan. Ini memang sedang musim dingin. Salju turun dengan indahnya dan mengubah semua warna di taman menjadi putih.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit berlalu, taman yang terletak di ibukota Jepang itu kini semakin merenggang. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih bertahan duduk manis dan menikmati keindahan malam. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi panjang di sudut taman. Ia sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh lampu taman dan angin yang sesekali mampir menyentuh wajah putihnya. Sesekali ia terkantuk hingga syal putih yang ia kenakan menutupi wajahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali terbangun dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Rambut lavender pendeknya sudah cukup banyak terkena serpihan salju. Itu menandakan ia sudah lama berada disitu.

Sekali lagi ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Tertera angka 05:50 di depan walpaper ponsel gadis cantik itu. Gadis yang bernama Touka itu mendengus kesal, menatap sebuah pesan di ponsel pintarnya tersebut.

"Sialan! orang bodoh! awas kau!" umpatnya disertai kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulut Touka. Sayangnya, kurang dari semenit pun ia kembali mendesah, tak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang menghantuinya. Memang suhu udara saat ini mendekati -1° Celcius. Hampir saja ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum mata lavender indahnya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang tergesa-gesa berlari. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna hijau, penutup mata sebelah kiri dan syal hitam yang melingkar di leher putih jenjangnya. Touka tahu itu pasti dia, Kaneki. Namun ia hanya diam dan memandang sesosok pemuda itu dari sudut matanya meski dapat didengarnya Kaneki memanggil namanya. Gadis ini memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar, apalagi ia juga mengenakan penutup telinga yang membantu untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Touka- _chan_ , kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku?" pekiknya tergopoh karena barusaja berlari. Gadis yang ia ajak bicara hanya membuang mukanya dengan kesal. "Bagus sekali ya, Ken Kaneki. Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan jabatan _One Eyed King_ -mu itu sekarang hingga lupa janjinya sendiri, huh?"

Kaneki bingung apa kesalahannya. Sepertinya ia tepat waktu datang kemari. "Tunggu, Touka- _chan_. Apa aku terlalu lama?" ucap Kaneki polos. Mendengar hal itu ekspresi wajah Touka semakin memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya yang mendalam. Tangan mungilnya membentuk kepalan, gadis itu benar-benar ingin menjadikan pemuda itu samsak tinjunya karena ekspresi - _what do you mean_ \- yang dikeluarkannya saat ini.

"Tidak.. baru saja aku datang.. baru setengah jam yang lalu!" jelasnya penuh dengan penekanan kalimat. Mata Kaneki terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan dari Touka. "A-apa?! untuk apa kau menunggu selama itu? bukankah aku menyuruhmu kesini jam 6 sore?" tanya Kaneki bingung. Seketika itu juga Touka mengubah ekspresinya. Terpasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Kaneki.

"Jangan menipuku!" Touka panik.

"Kapan aku menipumu, Touka- _chan_! Coba lihat pesan dariku!" Kaneki juga ikut panik. Dengan segera gadis ini kembali membuka ponselnya.

* * *

From: _Bakayaro_

Sub: Touka- _chan_ , bisakah kau menemaniku nanti jam 6 di taman...?

* * *

Kini rasa malu menyesap masuk ke hati Touka. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Kaneki dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal putih tulangnya. Diam-diam pemuda itu menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar manis sekali sekarang ini. Apa ini saatnya Kaneki balas dendam setelah beberapa tahun silam ia selalu dikatai orang bodoh oleh Touka pada awal ia menjadi ghoul? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku tau kau mau mengejekku. Silahkan. Maaf saja, tadi aku sangat sibuk di kafe jadi tak sempat meneliti pesanmu," elak Touka dengan pipinya yang kini sudah memerah. Padahal ia tahu, waktu itu ia sampai meremas guling saking bahagianya. Yang ia perhatikan hanyalah pada bagian bertemu di taman. _How stupid she's, right?_

"Baiklah, maaf membuatmu menunggu selama itu, Touka- _chan_."

Permintaan maaf pemuda itu membuat Touka tertegun sejenak. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu merasa malu dan juga tersipu melihat senyum tulus Kaneki. Ia menyumpahi pemuda didepannya ini dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda didepannya ini begitu lembut memperlakukannya? Kaneki memang berubah. Namun sikap lembutnya bahkan masih benar-benar melekat di dalam dirinya.

"Su-sudahlah. Jadi, apa maumu mengajakku kemari? Sudah selesai dengan misimu, tuan penutup mata?" ucap gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan bicarakan itu, Touka. Aku serius." Jawaban Kaneki sontak membuat Touka diam terkaget. Sekarang, kedua pasang mata berbeda iris itu bertemu pandang. Sorot Kaneki berubah. Pemuda itu serius. Bahkan ia meninggalkan embel-embel - _chan_ pada Touka.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Nafas Touka menjadi berat. Detak jantungnya bahkan dapat ia rasakan. Begitu cepatnya seperti ia habis berlari kencang. Kenapa?

"Ka-ne-ki?"

Pemuda itu mengambil nafas panjang. Masih tetap terfokus pada gadis surai lavender cantik didepannya. Nadinya pun berdesir, darah-darah didalam dirinya seolah menghangat, ikut merasakan apa yang Kaneki pikirkan saat itu. Mendesaknya untuk sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan untaian kalimat yang masih tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kau bisa, Kaneki!

"Touka... Mau kencan denganku?"

END


End file.
